


Точки соприкосновения

by Basket_of_Fake_Fruit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 07:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17076110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit/pseuds/Basket_of_Fake_Fruit
Summary: Фик родился, когда я вместо "если бы не предназначенный судьбой, я бы никогда не обратил внимание на свою настоящую любовь!" (из треда), я прочитала "если бы мы не были предназначены судьбой, я на тебя и внимания не обратил бы!"





	Точки соприкосновения

Всё было довольно логично. В предыдущие встречи они ни разу не касались друг друга одновременно, а сегодня Кагеяма завязывал шнурки, Хината с Кенмой заходили в зал… В общем, так получилось.

Хорошо, что метка у Кагеямы была просто на внутренней стороне запястья, а не на боку, как у Кенмы, и не на шее, как у Хинаты. Хотя совмещать метки всё равно было довольно неловко, пусть и совершенно необходимо: при контакте с предназначенным партнёром метки начинали страшно зудеть, и нужно было ими соприкоснуться, чтобы прекратить это неприятное ощущение. По мнению Кагеямы, романтичность такого развития событий была спорной, но нужно было признать, что без этого можно было запросто пропустить партнёра, а то и ошибиться.

— Ну всё, можно… разойтись, — подал голос Кенма, делая шаг в сторону и одёргивая футболку. Хината поднялся с корточек — иначе прижаться загривком к боку Кенмы у него не получилось. Дёшево отделавшийся Кагеяма потёр запястье.

Действительно, рука перестала чесаться, а метка приобрёла некоторую завершённость, хотя всё равно больше всего напоминала кляксу. На первый взгляд, кляксы на Хинате и Кенме были такими же, да и отсутствие зуда говорило о том, что ошибки не произошло, и они действительно нашли свою… своих половинок.

— Это всё равно «вторая половинка»? — почему-то посчитал нужным уточнить Кагеяма.

— Тридцать три процента примерно, — немного оглушённо ответил Фукунага-сан.

— Как нетривиально, — произнёс Цукишима.

— Мы пойдём поговорим, — буркнул Кенма и решительно направился за угол. Хината зашагал следом, так что Кагеяме оставалось только присоединиться.

За поворотом обнаружилось крыльцо запасного выхода, на ступеньки которого и опустился Кенма. Хината пристроился рядом. Сначала Кагеяма хотел встать напротив — что за ерунда, сидеть рядком — но он вовремя вспомнил про не особо впечатляющий рост обоих. Задирать голову не слишком удобно, решил он и примостился с краю рядом с Хинатой в знак своей доброй воли.

С полминуты они молчали, попеременно ломая пальцы, спохватываясь, стреляя глазами по окрестностям — и снова утыкаясь в свои колени. Кагеяма честно ждал, пока Хината что-то скажет: ведь всё закрутилось из-за него, так? Именно он тесно общался и с Кагеямой, и с Кенмой (которого нужно было звать именно так, а не иначе, потому что он, хоть и был семпаем, не любил расшаркиваний; Кагеяма очень старался держать этот факт в голове, потому что недостаточно тесно общался с Кенмой, чтобы привыкнуть к этому). Вместо этого Кагеяма услышал свой голос:

— Если бы мы не были предназначены судьбой, я на тебя и внимания не обратил бы!

Как иногда бывало с Кагеямой, вопиющую бестактность своей фразы он осознал спустя мгновение после того, как произнёс её.

— На меня? — удивился Хината.

— На меня, — терпеливо поправил его Кенма.

Кагеяма хотел было кивнуть, потому что, само собой, он имел в виду Кенму. Он его почти не знал, а Хината всё время крутился рядом… Тут Кагеяма замер. Вообще-то, Хинату он тоже ни разу не рассматривал в качестве пары на всю оставшуюся жизнь. С чего бы?

— Вообще-то, на обоих, — признался он. — Я по-другому себе всё это представлял.

— Это не обязательно должно что-то значить, — Кенма наклонился, словно рассматривая что-то под ногами. Волосы полностью закрыли его лицо; Кагеяме это не нравилось. — Очень часто предназначенный партнёр не имеет ничего общего с романтическим интересом. Достаточно платонической привязанности. Метки бывают и у хороших друзей, и у близнецов, и у родителей с детьми. И у старика с младенцем могут совпасть, и у…

Кагеяма уже давно краем глаза наблюдал за Хинатой: в процессе речи Кенмы брови у него сдвигались всё ближе и ближе к переносице, а потом он попросту перебил:

— Я не согласен!

Почему он полностью поддерживал Хинату в его несогласии, Кагеяма не знал, однако облегчение, которое он испытал, говорило само за себя.

— Ведь говорят же, что у партнёров охренительный секс, правильно? — продолжил Хината темпераментно. — Мы же одного возраста, не уроды, почему бы нам не, ну… это…

Тут Хината заалелся и слегка сдулся, но начало было положено, так что Кагеяма его поддержал — кивком.

— Я никогда не то что о вас двоих, я даже о парнях никогда не думал, — слегка возмутился Кенма. — Потом, если вам чего-то такого хочется, вы можете отдельно этим заниматься. А я вас морально поддержу.

— Я никогда о вас двоих тоже не думал! — всплеснул руками Хината, заехав Кагеяме по плечу. — Только по отдельности.

Это было немного неожиданно.

— Откуда в тебе столько энергии, Шоё? — закрыл лицо руками Кенма.

По мнению Кагеямы, это был не тот вопрос, который следовало задать.

— Ты о нас думал, как о предназначенных партнёрах? — уточнил он.

Хината посмотрел на него с жалостью.

— Нет конечно. Я о таком про милую девушку думал, вроде сестрицы Саэко.

Кенма убрал руки от лица и посмотрел почему-то на Кагеяму, минуя Хинату. В его глазах отражалось, как рвутся последние ниточки, связывавшие его с реальностью.

— Я думал, что вам обоим ужасно шорты идут, — пояснил Хината.

— Шоё, — произнёс Кенма и остановился на этом.

— Саэко-сан вообще не милая, — твёрдо произнёс Кагеяма специально для Кенмы. Кагеяму вдруг накрыло острым сочувствием: за утро все вымотались на тренировке (а Кенма наверняка сильнее многих), потом это недоразумение с метками (а это такой непростой и важный вопрос!), а тут ещё Хината путает своими странными взглядами на девушек. Кенма не такой, как они с Хинатой. У Кенмы есть какие-то свои мысли, интересы, о которых Кагеяма не знает — а даже если бы и знал, то вряд ли разделял бы. Кенма, наверное, и не подозревал, что Хината смотрит на его шорты, вон, как покраснел. Кагеяма, кстати, тоже не подозревал о таком, но он же был довольно симпатичным, так? Раньше Кагеяма об этом целенаправленно не думал, но ведь он был высоким, спортивным, без косоглазия. Наверное же симпатичным? И шорты у него были, если и не красивые (Кагеяма затруднялся сказать, что определяло красоту шорт), то не уродливые? Мысль о том, что Хината думал о нём, Кагеяме, в таком ключе, была приятна.

Но Кенма, конечно, не мог ожидать, что Хината будет на него так смотреть, поэтому и засмущался. Придя к такому выводу, Кагеяма решил Кенму спасать, отвлекая внимание на себя.

— Я о вас так не думал, — честно сказал он, — но ничего страшного в этом не вижу. Вы всё-таки не девушки, и общих детей у нас не будет, поэтому можно не волноваться, что вы не очень высокие.

«Не очень высокие», конечно, было откровенной лестью, но Кагеяма решил пойти на это небольшое преувеличение, чтобы не обидеть Хинату и Кенму: это было бы невовремя.

Хината очень внимательно и серьёзно на него посмотрел и, после паузы, произнёс:

— Знаешь, в случае с тобой это вообще можно зачесть за доброе дело.

— Если не за спасение человечества, — согласился Кенма, закрывая лицо обратно.

Правда на этот раз он позволил себе лишь секундную слабость. Уронив руки на колени, Кенма сделал глубокий вдох, и его голос приобрёл твёрдые нотки:

— Так. Метки не случайно появляются. У людей, у которых они совпадают, всегда есть точки соприкосновения. Причём обычно много! Возможно, пусть я в этом совсем не уверен, мы подходим друг другу в сексе…

— Это, кстати, легко проверить, — перебил его Хината.

Кагеяма даже как-то не ожидал, что Хината проявляет столько интереса к этому вопросу. Кенма, судя по тяжёлому вздоху, тоже.

— Потом вернёмся к этому. Конечно, есть волейбол, более или менее.

Кагеяма поборол желание закатить глаза. Кенма мог сколько угодно имитировать равнодушие: все видели, что в свой последний школьный год он собирался добиться, чтобы табличка с надписью «Некома, Токио» минимум раз засветилась на национальных.

— Должны быть ещё общие интересы! — продолжил Кенма. — Вряд ли игры, Шоё не очень много играет.

— Я тоже не очень много, — подтвердил Кагеяма.

— А что ещё? — с оттенком растерянности спросил Кенма. — Фильмы какие вам нравятся? Музыка? Девушки?

— А парни не актуальнее? — засомневался Хината. — Кагеяма, ты кого считаешь привлекательным?

— Но не волейболиста, — уточнил Кенма, выжидательно глядя на Кагеяму.

Честно говоря, он просто впал в ступор. Тем более, теперь Кагеяма не мог назвать Ямамото Такахиро. Но тогда кого? Может, вот тот певец (или он актёр?), который был в группе, а потом, вроде, Кагеяма его одного видел в клипе, или это не он был… Или, вот, точно! Канеширо Такеши! Его все знают, и он точно актёр. Он, вроде, сто процентов красивый. Кагеяма его внешне помнил. Красивый. Если бы ещё у Кагеямы язык повернулся его назвать. Но, когда Кагеяма вспомнил Канеширо, ничто в нём не дрогнуло.

Но от Кенмы и Хинаты у Кагеямы тоже сердце не заходилось, однако вот — предназначенные партнёры. Кагеяма ещё раз бросил на них быстрый взгляд. Наверное, момент был не лучший: потные, со спущенными наколенниками и надутыми физиономиями. Понятно, что повода для радости не было: каждый из них был вправе рассчитывать, что не особо-то высокая вероятность найти партнёра принесёт не хлопоты и вопросы, а свяжет их с какой-нибудь симпатичной и удобной девушкой. С другой стороны, даже два парня в качестве партнёров не были особой трагедией: во-первых, Кенма был прав, и они всегда могли просто поддерживать дружеское общение; во-вторых, никто из них не был преступником или там прокажённым.

— Мне нравится Кода Куми, — растерянно сказал Кагеяма. — Она красивая. Я правда не думал о мужчинах в таком ключе.

— Мне тоже нравится Кода Куми! — обрадовался Хината. — Она очень красивая, да, Кенма?

— Я отказываюсь это считать за точку соприкосновения, — скрестил руки на груди Кенма. — И мне не нравятся её ногти.

— Мне тоже, — с чувством согласился Кагеяма. Пусть он и понимал, что вряд ли Кода Куми играет в волейбол, базовые инстинкты никто не отменял. Эти инстинкты заставляли Кагеяму представлять, как ей по рукам попадает мячом, и он неизменно покрывался мурашками.

Хината, к их с Кенмой общему удивлению, не согласился:

— Они такие прикольные, с цветочками, блестяшками. Ну она же девушка!

Вообще это было довольно любопытно — Кагеяма до этого был уверен, что Хинате нравятся скорее девушки вроде Ячи. А тут вдруг Танака Саэко и Кода Куми. Кагеяму даже кольнуло было осознание, что он почти ничего не знает о Хинате помимо того, что тот любит волейбол, но он вовремя вспомнил, что у него самого волейбол занимал практически все мысли. А значительная часть оставшихся мыслей всё равно касалась волейбола, хоть и опосредованно: что бы ему съесть, чтобы восстановить силы после тренировки? Как бы сдать историю, чтобы его допустили до игр? Какую сумку купить, чтобы туда точно поместились запасные кроссовки? Под какую музыку ему приятно делать зарядку?

В общем, если на его место поставить Хинату, то тот тоже вряд ли может о нём рассказать что-то, кроме того, что Кагеяма живёт волейболом.

Наверное, они с Хинатой идеально подходили в этом друг другу. Наверное, Кенма был совсем из другого теста, не был таким волейбольным маньяком, думал шире, знал больше, имел другие интересы. Наверное, Кагеяма с Хинатой были партнёрами даже безо всяких меток. Им, пожалуй, даже ничего нового не требовалось, настолько они слились друг с другом и без совпадающих клякс на коже. С Кенмой всё было совсем не так, но…

— Общие интересы мы можем приобрести и потом, — сказал Кагеяма.

— Так бывает, — кивнул Кенма. — Шоё, оставь в покое мою футболку.

— Ну я хочу посмотреть на метку, — практически проныл Хината. — Ещё разок сравнить.

— Она на другом боку, — вздохнул Кенма. — А ты свою вообще не увидишь.

— С Кагеяминой сравню, — возразил Хината, подскакивая мячиком. В следующую секунду он уже тянул вверх футболку Кенмы с другой стороны. — Кагеяма, ну, дай лапу!

Кагеяма молча протянул руку. Чтобы совместить метки, ему пришлось придвинуться и почти обнять Кенму за талию. Кагеяма не знал, начало ли на них сказываться партнёрство, или это было только его ничем не подкреплённым ощущением, или просто ситуация была настолько прозрачной, что её невозможно было прочитать иначе, но он всеми фибрами души ощущал, что Кенма думает о том же, о чём и он: Хината это специально.

Хотелось бы, чтобы Кенме было так же приятно ощущать его ладонь на себе, как Кагеяме — прикасаться к нему. Кенма начал снова опускать голову, так что Кагеяма превентивно дёрнулся заправить ему волосы за ухо, чтобы видеть хотя бы край стремительно розовеющей щеки. Кагеяме ужасно хотелось стукнуть понимающе ухмылляющегося Хинату — что он там вообще понимал? — но он не был уверен, что Кенма позитивно воспринял бы рукоприкладство. Пятьдесят на пятьдесят — этот вопрос стоило изучить отдельно.

— Странные вы, — хмыкнул Хината. — Решили, что ли, за полчаса во всём разобраться? Пойдём лучше обратно на тренировку. Ну или можете поцеловаться, чтобы проверить эту самую совместимость, много времени не займёт.

— Тоже мне, проверка, — фыркнул Кенма, поднимаясь (Кагеяме пришлось убрать руку; это немного огорчало). — И почему только мы?

— Со мной-то вы точно совместимы, — удивился Хината. — Я же вам обоим нравлюсь, это вы между собой сомневаетесь.

И опять Кагеяма почувствовал особый момент: какая-то вспышка взаимопонимания с Кенмой, абсолютная уверенность в его эмоциях, словно они разделяли одно и то же чувство.

Кагеяма поймал Кенму за руку и потянул обратно на ступеньку. Кенма безропотно сел обратно, только теперь ближе к Кагеяме.

— Этот, — Кагеяма махнул головой в сторону Хинаты, — тебе не рассказывал, как в прошлом году он без приглашения поехал в тренировочный лагерь Шираторизавы?

— Вот же наглая морда, — с чувством согласился Кенма, полностью игнорируя снова разделённое на двоих чувство одобрения в адрес такой смелости и упёртости. — Он писал, но не упоминал, что его не приглашали. Когда-то жизнь его щёлкнет по носу.

— Ну вам же это нравится обоим, я же чувствую, — Хината был уже наполовину за углом. — Пойдём на тренировку!

Ладно, если уж на то пошло, Кагеяме тоже уже хотелось в спортзал. Хината пропал за углом. Кенма поцеловал Кагеяму.

Всё-таки Кенма слишком близко к сердцу принимал то, что говорил Хината, окончательно убедился Кагеяма.

Это был совершенно целомудренный (в голове всплыло «тестовый») поцелуй: просто несколько движений губ, лёгкое касание языком, аккуратные ладони Кенмы на теплеющих щеках Кагеямы. За невозможностью сравнить этот поцелуй с другими, Кагеяма не знал, что он говорил об их пресловутой совместимости, но какая разница? Целоваться с Кенмой было приятно, а остальное обдумывать было не обязательно.

— Я всё чувствую! — донеслось от спортзала.

— А Хинату я пока целовать не буду, — угрюмо пообещал Кенма.

И правильно, согласился Кагеяма. Вот уедут они с нецелованным Хинатой, вот тогда он нахальство своё подрастеряет. Кагеяма представил себе его вытянувшуюся физиономию.

— Перед самым отъездом его поцелуй, — вздохнул Кагеяма.

— Сам смотри, — пожал плечами Кенма, едва заметно улыбаясь. — Это тебе с ним в одном автобусе ехать.

Ну да. Всю оставшуюся жизнь. И если Кенма думал, что месяцы, оставшиеся до его выпуска, спасали его от соседнего сиденья, то у Кагеямы были для него новости. Приятные — Кагеяма всё чувствовал.


End file.
